


i found it hard to find someone like you

by sarahunty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends in love, Dancer Luke, Din is clueless, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Good (almost) Parent Luke Skywalker, Good Parent Din Djarin, Luke Skywalker is a Barb, M/M, mechanic Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahunty/pseuds/sarahunty
Summary: “Doja Cat? You know, she has that song called “Moo” and it’s like “‘bleep’ im a cow/ ‘bleep’ im cow/ i am not a cat/ i don’t say meow’’ you know?”Din blinked.“I do not.”—Luke choreographs a new dance and wants to show his boyfriend.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 63





	i found it hard to find someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this to avoid my homework. pls enjoy!!

Luke was on his daily jog when he first heard the song. 

Being a Spotify user, Luke decided to go with lucky mix number 4 based on artists that he listened to like Beyoncé and Nicki Minja. He had just finished his last stride while mentally rapping along to Nicki’s verse in ‘Monster’ because it didn’t matter if he was running, dancing, or sleeping, he would never diss the Queen of Rap by simply not rapping along. His watch alerted him that he had completed his two-mile run.

Luke came to a light jog before slowing down to a walk, raising his arms above his head as the song finished playing. He heard quite a few promising songs that he would be adding to a workout playlist and even a few that he would add to a playlist that had songs that he could do routines too. Luke walked over to the bench where his water and shirt had been placed at the start of his run. 

The next song began and Luke would swear on his father’s cat, Artoo, that he ascended to another level. Luke whipped his phone out of his little armband and looked at the artist, quite frankly wondering why it is that he had never heard this song before. It was at that moment that Luke knew he found the song for his next routine. 

\---

**Din <333:**

**_What time does your class end again?_ **

**_Working late so takeout it is._ **

**Luke Skywalker ( <3):**

**im done at 5**

**meet you at ur place??**

**Din <333:**

**_Yes._ **

**_See you then._ **

Luke set his phone down, a smile on his face. He looked around and remembered that he was in the process of getting dressed after his first shower of the day. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Luke had two classes as opposed to the three he had on Monday/Wednesday/Friday. But unlike those three which were back to back to back (give or take 30 minutes), Luke’s two classes were very very  _ very _ far apart from each other. Luke’s first-class, DANC 4360: History of Dance II was at a crisp 8 o’clock in the morning, meaning Luke was usually up and moving around 7:30 am, give or take a snoozed alarm. While the class was just under an hour and a half, his other class, DANC 3362: Advanced Hip Hop filled a solid 2-4:50 pm time slot. 

Sometimes, Luke loved the gap. It often gave him time to practice his routines and different numbers before class at 2 or even time to do homework for his M/W/F classes so he would be ahead or do random activities like his daily run or lunch with his boyfriend. Other times, like today, Luke wanted nothing more than to be in class so that class would be over. It was currently Thursday morning after Luke’s morning class and after his daily jog that Luke was itching to see his boyfriend. 

Luke had first met Din at a Christmas Special held at Din’s son's primary school. 

All the little kids in each class had learned different classic Christmas songs and had an all-day performance for the children’s family and friends. Ben, Luke’s nephew, had invited his uncle alongside his parents and grandparents. But due to the school population, Ben had only received four tickets because apparently, this school performance was some high-class thing with limited seats, Luke totally wasn’t butt hurt when he heard the news. Call it a Christmas miracle or just a pure coincidence, but Leia had talked one of Ben’s friend’s parents into giving her an extra ticket, the only exception being that Luke would have to sit with this random student's Mother and/or Father. 

But it was fine, Luke would do just about anything for his nephew (don’t tell Ben though). That’s how Luke found himself seated next to the most handsome man he had ever seen in his entire life. While Luke had a flair for the dramatics, a former Thespian officer, he swore on his sister’s dog, Threepio, that this man almost gave Luke a heart attack from his looks. 

The man in question was a reasonable height, taller than Luke, and had the softest looking curly brown hair. He wore these obnoxious aviators that suited him way too well. He had a faded tan and a well-trimmed mustache. The man had also had huge biceps and thick thighs and Luke was ready to pass away right then and there. But hey, an (insanely) gorgeous man, Luke could deal. He just had to stay for Ben’s performance and then get the hell out of that auditorium, he’d meet the group later. 

And Luke was fully committed to this plan until the man spoke.

“Your Ben’s Uncle right?”

_ holyshitholyshitholyshit _

Luke visibly gulped. This man had a low, warm, raspy voice. Luke could listen to it all day. He wanted this man’s voice to play at his funeral.  _ Here lies Luke Skywalker, death by a sexy dad with big muscles and a deep voice.  _ Luke’s plan had suddenly jumped out the window and abandoned him.

“Yes. Luke. Uncle Luke,” Luke squeaked, “I mean, it’s actually Luke Skywalker. My first name isn’t Uncle. And my last name isn’t Luke, it’s Skywalker, which I’ve already said, umwhatsyourname?” Luke slammed his hands into his face, his cheeks burning a bright red. 

Of all the things Luke thought the man would do, laugh was not one of them. He looked up and saw the man laughing, a crooked smile on his face, and  _ was that a dimple, fuck _ . 

“Din. Din Djarin,” he stuck his hand out towards Luke, “I’m Grogu’s dad. I think Ben is number two on his best friend list but that’s only because he counts his stuffed frog as number one.” 

Luke shook Din’s hand, a nice, large hand with lots of calluses.

“Good for him! Ben needs to be put in his place sometimes,” Luke slapped his free hand to his mouth, “That was totally a joke. I love Ben so much, I promise!” 

Din let out another hearty laugh and reached up to wipe at his eye. With his sunglasses removed, Luke could see Din’s eyes which were a lovely, warm shade of brown. 

“Well nice to meet you, Luke.”

And if Luke texted Leia that he was in love, Din didn’t need to know that (yet).

Flash forward, after six months of pining, Luke was  finally  in a happy relationship with Din Djarin. He bagged the super hot and very sweet man who had a small kindergartener. 

Four months later, it became almost routine for Luke to spend almost every moment of free time that he has with either Din or Grogu. It took almost no time for Grogu to attach to Luke, like father like son. Oftentimes, Luke would swing by and pick up Grogu, insisting that they needed a boy's day, which was Luke’s running joke against his slightly older boyfriend. But there were the occasional times, like every weekend that Luke would hang out with  _ Din and Grogu _ , it was all rather domestic and made Luke’s stomach fill with butterflies. Though usually, group time consisted of Luke and Grogu ganging up on Din and truly taking advantage of the fact that they had the older man wrapped around their fingers. 

It was currently October. For Din, as a mechanic, it meant nothing. For Grogu, it meant Halloween. For Luke, as a senior in college, it meant midterms. Luke would not say that he was stressed, but he was indeed, very much stressed. Out of his five classes this semester, four of them had dance performances as their midterms. Dances that they had to pick music and choreograph for. That was not nearly the problem though as Luke had started dancing at a young age. If anything, his overall strive for perfection and need to please those in his life tended to stress him out. Also, the fact that these midterms were almost an audition of sorts for the winter showcase. 

Last semester, Luke had barely skimmed by, getting accepted as a jazz performance. Which was great, but Luke’s emphasis was more leaned to hip hop. He wanted to have a spot in the hip hop category and he was determined. He had roughly two weeks until the midterm date. 

With that in mind, family fun had been cut short this weekend. Luke had grabbed lunch with his two favorite dudes and spent the weekend in between the dance studio at his school and his room studying for his history class. He told Din when he left on Saturday, that he would definitely be over on Thursday after class to which Din replied, “Looking forward to it,” making Luke’s heart sore. 

Luke had three out of four of his routines picked out and ready to perform. He had been waiting for the right song to appear for his hip hop class. He had gone through Nicki Minja’s entire discography, a handful of classics ready to go, but because everyone in his class (including the Professors) knew he was a barb, he really wanted to surprise them with something different. 

The idea came to Luke when was walking out the door, cueing up his music for his walk to campus. He found the perfect song that would hopefully make him stand out just a tiny bit more.

\---

Luke arrived at Din’s apartment around 5:30, which was almost exactly the same time that Din was arriving home from work. With a quick kiss on the lips, the two men hurried inside, Luke dropping his dance bag and Din dropping his keys and wallet. 

Din was still in his work coveralls, grease smudged everywhere and messy curls falling all over as his hair grew longer (Luke had a thing for Din’s hair and Din had very much picked up on that). His hands were probably the grimiest part of him, hence Din’s reluctance to grab Luke’s waist. He simply placed his forehead against Luke while the other man took his fingers straight to the curls, trying to detangle the mess. 

“Hi,” Din whispered.

Luke smiled and pecked his lips, “Hi.”

Luke could see from Din’s eyes just how tired his boyfriend was. Luke loved nothing more than this soft, warm Din, who tended to attach to Luke and wouldn’t let go.

Luke moved his hands to cup Din’s head and pushed up on his toes to kiss a slightly less dirty part of his forehead.

“Let's go take a shower before Omera drops off Grogu,” Luke slipped his hand to lock the front door.

Din sighed and stepped away, kicking off his boots.

“Okay, but no funny business though. I mean it,” the older man glanced at Luke over his shoulder, where Luke was currently kicking off his shoes and taking off his (Din’s) baggy flannel to showcase his skin-tight tank top. 

Din gulped causing Luke to laugh, “Alright grumpy pants. I’ll be on my best behavior,” he began to guide Din towards the bathroom as Din attempted to unzip his coveralls. 

“You two are gonna age me, I just know it.”

“I’ve seen your high school pics, aging should be the least of your concerns, I mean have you seen your genes?” 

Luke was cut off by the running water of Din’s shower. He glanced up to see Din, undressed and in the shower, one hand out for Luke to grab. He smiled and placed his folded clothes in the pile with Din’s clothes before joining his boyfriend in the shower.

\---

The takeout that Din ordered after his and Luke’s shower arrived a few moments before Omera, Winta's mom, dropped off his son. Grogu rushed in and gave his dad a huge hug, placing his forehead against Dins. The small child was as sweet as the day that Din had adopted him. He looked up and waved at Omera and Winta as Luke shut the door after exchanging pleasantries with both ladies. 

Grogu then pushed away from Din and ran into Luke’s arms, who was waiting for Grogu and caught him in his arms, picking him up and spinning him around. It warmed Din’s heart. His two favorite people in the world were two peas in a pod.

“Y’all, ready to eat?” 

Luke and Grogu nodded, both having the same hungry look in their eyes. Din had soon come to realize that like small active children, Luke from dancing all day tended to work up an appetite, causing Din’s medium-sized takeout order to almost triple in size. 

The three of them gathered around the small dining table in the kitchen. Typically, Din and Luke would ask Grogu questions about his day as they (Din) would make dinner and would watch as Grogu would sign his answers and stories to them. 

Grogu wasn’t one for words and Din wasn’t going to force him to speak. They earned ASL together and found other ways to communicate. Over the years, Grogu had slowly opened up, allowing mainly family and a few friends to actually hear him speak. Everyone that could though continued to sign as to make the small boy more comfortable. From all time spent with them, Luke was slowly learning the language as well. He could understand Grogu fine, he was just a little slow signing back, not that Grogu or Din minded. The first time he had a full conversation via asl with Grogu, Din almost cried. But takeout nights, Grogu was too busy shoveling as much food into his mouth as humanly possible. Din typically divided his time between eating his food and patting Grogu’s back and pushing water towards him, encouraging the eager child to slow down. This left Luke to fill the silence with stories and things from his day. 

Tonight was no different. 

“I  _ finally _ found a good song for my hip hop midterm.”

“Yeah?” Din sipped his drink while patting his son’s back. 

“Yes! It’s this song by Doja Cat and I’m quite frankly surprised that I haven’t heard of this song sooner. I mean I’ve listened to her song that Nicki was on probably a million times.” 

Din’s eyebrows raised on his face causing Luke to chuckle. This typically meant that Luke needed to explain whatever pop culture reference or celebrity he was talking about. Luke found it endearing that his slightly older boyfriend was almost clueless when it came to pop culture. Even Luke’s father knew more than Din, which actually wasn’t saying a lot.

“Doja Cat? You know, she has that song called “Moo” and it’s like “‘bleep’ I'm a cow/ ‘bleep’ I'm cow/I am not a cat/I don’t say meow’’ you know?”

Din blinked.

“I do not.”

Luke snorted, “Well, I’m doing a routine to one of her songs from her last album.” He stuffed his mouth with food, “Do you wanna see it?”

Din looked up from his food to look at his boyfriend. Damp and shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and cheeks stuffed with rice. “Of course I want to see your dance,” he smiled, voice laced with warmth. 

Luke swallowed his food, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, “Don’t say stuff in that voice.”

Din huffed, “And what voice would that be?”

Luke’s eyes narrowed at the man, “I think you know exactly what you are doing Din Djarin and I, for one, will not stan--”

Luke was interrupted by a loud belch from none other than Grogu himself, having finished his food while his parents were flirting and gulping down all his soda at once. He laughed at himself leading Luke to laugh with him while Din just shook his head.

\---

“Alright,” Din walked into the living room, “Grogu is knocked out and--you’re moving the couch?”

His boyfriend had moved his coffee table and was moving the couch against the wall when Din walked in.

“Yeah?” Luke looked at him, wiping his forehead with the collar of his (Din’s) shirt, “Help me roll up the rug?”

And who was Din to refuse him? Together, they rolled up the small rug that Grogu had picked out almost three years ago. Once that was placed in the corner of the room, Luke pushed Din to the entrance of the kitchen so he could have the entire living room as his dance floor, placing his phone in Din’s hand.

Luke walked back to his bag and grabbed a tiny speaker, setting in behind him. Luke got in position, head lowered, “Could you hit play for me please?”

Din clicked open the phone and hit play on a song he had never heard of before. 

The music filled the living room, not too loud as to wake up his son, but enough that Luke and Din could hear it clearly. 

At first, Luke didn’t move. He remained in a stance, looking downward. Din tilted his head. That was until the beat dropped.

Once the beat dropped, Luke sprung into action. His eyes met Din’s as he continued his dance sequence. Din found his mouth suddenly very dry. 

He wanted to let his eyes roam. He wanted to look and analyze every part of Luke’s body. From the way that his hips moved to isolated movement of his arms and legs. He wanted to look at the way that Luke could pop out his chest, his shirt (Din’s) slightly too big in him, showing his collarbones and the few drops of sweat that trickled down his neck. He wanted to look at all of Luke as he moved to the music, yet he couldn’t move his eyes away from Luke’s. Bright blue eyes that very usually filled with happiness and adoration were replaced with blue eyes that had slightly blown out pupils, desire filling his irises. Luke was truly a sight for sore eyes. 

Din hadn’t even realized that Luke had stopped dancing until those blue eyes were a few inches from his face. Luke took the phone from Din’s hand and paused the song.

“What did you think?”

Din reached out with his now free hands and grabbed Luke’s face, planting a hungry kiss on his lips. Luke snaked his arms around Din’s neck, phone forgotten as it fell to the floor as Luke’s hands went straight to Din’s hair, lightly tugging in his curls, accepting the eager kiss from his boyfriend.

Din’s hands traveled down Luke’s chest and down past his thighs, hands curling under them so he could lift Luke in his arms. Luke gasped into Din’s mouth, loving the feeling of Din picking him up like he weighed nothing paired with Din’s tongue slipping into Luke’s mouth. 

Din began walking Luke towards the couch where he sat down, Luke still in his lap. Din pulled back to look at Luke. Cheeks bright red and swollen lips, Din smiled and kissed Luke’s cheek before turning them sideways so that Luke was now laying on top of Din’s chest. 

“I loved it.”

Luke laughed, pressing a kiss to Din’s chest before laying his arms down to rest his head on so he could still look at his boyfriend.

“I could tell.”

“Hey, actions speak louder than words.”

“I don’t think that's how that works.”

Din huffed, “What do you mean? Of course, that’s how that works.”

And that’s how the two men found themselves for the next hour. Furniture scattered around the apartment, Luke’s phone laying on the ground and his speaker on but not playing anything. But they didn’t care, Din and Luke were in their own happy little bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> din: btw, what-uh, what was the name of that song you danced to?? asking for a friend  
> luke: tell your ‘friend” that its called “streets” by doja cat  
> din: that's going in my playlist, i mean, i'll text them right away
> 
> —
> 
> this was quickly written so sorry for the lousy dance explanation. here are links to the dances I think luke would do to "streets":  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6D7vrMvyf_Y and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql7uPQer1As


End file.
